


mine

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, banginho, lemon tree - Freeform, spontaneous conffesion, surprise, vacation day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "I know this is a really bad time but if I don't blurt it out now I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you. I think I'm in love with you!"In which Minho wants to let Chan know he loves him.{dialogue prompt from @/idreaminelectricblue on tumblr}
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Kudos: 27





	mine

Minho and Chan, as the oldest now that Woojin had left, were put under a lot of pressure, and they spent a lot of time together. A _lot_ of time together. Every moment that one was awake, so was the other, and with Chan's sleep schedule being an absolute train wreck, that was a shit ton of time together. 

It had been like that for a little under nine months before they heard the magical words come from their manager. "You have the day off." 

As neither of the boys were planning on getting any sleep any time soon, they decided to go out on the town. It was a beautiful day, the sun was bright but not too bright. There were clouds but not dreary clouds. Both of the boys had taken nearly a thousand pictures of the sky, each. 

In the nine months since Woojin had left the group, Minho had started to really love Chan, more than as their leader, more than a brother. He loved him, romantically. It was all so overwhelming for Minho. He hadn't even realized that he liked men, nonetheless his best friend, group member, and leader of the group. 

His heart beat raised to what was probably a high enough number for him to be hospitalized, when Chan grabbed his hand. It was just for five seconds, he was just pulling him into the jewelry shop. It wasn't a big deal, but why wouldn't his cheeks stop burning?

Minho was grateful for his mask, Chan couldn't notice if he had his mask on. "Look at these necklaces, Min!!" Chan laughed excitedly as he showed him two matching necklaces with a cute charm on them, _a lemon tree._

"They're so cute, Channie...Let's get them!" Minho insisted taking out his wallet and walking too the counter. 

"Min...It's fine...really. You don't need too." Chan mumbled quietly as the year-ish younger ignored him, paying for the necklaces. 

"It's fine, my-you little lemon tree." Minho blushed as they walked out of the store. 

As they continued walking and looking in shops, all that was in Minho's head was his little slip up at the shop. _My little lemon tree._ _My. Mine._ The thought of Chan being his was so overwhelming for him, but it sounded so lovely. 

"Minho...Look at that kitten, it looks like you." Chan giggled, it was about the nth thing Chan had pointed out to him, but he didn't mind, seeing Chan happy was all he needed.

"Yeah..well this puppy looks like you." He giggled along with Chan. The _stuffed_ puppy he pointed at had a little name tag on him, Rubby Ducky. The went into the shop, it had toys as well as actual animals. There was no way they could convince their manager to let them get an animal, they weren't WAYV. 

They walked out of the shop, each buying a stuffed animal. Minho had bought Rubby Ducky, while Chan had bought a stuffed orange tabby cat named Louis. 

Once they had finally made it back to their dorm, Minho helped Chan put on the necklace it was stunning. Minho couldn't help but smile as he saw Chan's face light up as he looked down at the charm. _My little lemon tree._

"Hyung's your necklaces look so cute!!" Felix smiled when he and Jisung returned from their day out, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin right behind them. 

"Thank you, Lix. Minho- _ah_ bought them." Chan smiled as he helped the younger members put their stuff away, Minho himself cooking dinner in the kitchen. 

"But Channie- _hyung_ picked them out!!" He shouted out to the rest of his members. 

As the eight members of Stray Kids sat in various locations of the dorm, Minho didn't eat much. Food wasn't important right now. His mind was full of thoughts about Chan. Jeongin noticed that his hyung wasn't eating anything just, fiddling with the chain around his neck, more specifically the charm. 

"Minho-hyung, are you okay? You look like you have a lot of thoughts." Jeongin asked when the two were left alone.

"I'm okay, maknae-ah. I have a lot of thoughts, but they aren't sad or bad ones I promise." The elder smiled, reassuring the younger that he was okay. 

"Pinkie promise?" Jeongin asked holding out his pinkie finger. 

"Pinkie promise." Minho laughed interlacing his pinkie with Jeongins.

Now that Woojin had left, Minho and Chan shared a room with just themselves. It was both a curse and a blessing for Minho. A blessing because he had one less snore to listen to, and a curse because he was now alone, in a room, with Chan. 

They were both lying awake in bed. When it was finally enough for Minho to deal with. So he got out of his bed, banging his head on the empty bunk above him. He slid into Chan's bed, the elder sliding him a pillow. It was a normal occurrence that a member would slip into bed. 

"What's up, Minho?" The year elder asked, his voice tired. 

"I know this is a really bad time but if I don't blurt it out now I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you. I think I'm in love with you!" He whisper shouted closing his eyes, worried of seeing the boys reaction. 

Minho was pleasantly surprised when he felt Chan kiss his cheek. "I love you, too." 

This was going to be the beginning of something great. Minho and _his little lemon tree._


End file.
